1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the cleaning of animal body parts. One example is the teats of a cow's udders, which require cleaning and disinfecting prior to milking to ensure that no harmful bacteria or organic material then finds its way into the milk.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known to clean the teats of a cow's udder prior to milking by applying a foaming solution of disinfectant and surfactant to each teat. The foaming solution (one example being the foaming disinfectant solution sold by the applicant under the trade mark ‘Valiant Foam Active’) is applied in a teat-shaped cup which is then placed over the teat for a short period allowing the entire teat to be covered in the foam. The foaming solution is then left on the teat for a period of time, typically in the region of a minute or two, and then wiped off using a disposable wipe. This process, though effective, is time consuming in that it requires two separate steps separated by an interval of time. That time penalty is multiplied by the number of teats which are to be disinfected so that, when a large herd of cows is to be milked, the time required is substantial.